Death Angel
by lebanese
Summary: Ron was saved from death by the angel of death... but it wants a favour in return... what will it be?
1. The deal

new story enjoy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"clear"...beeeeeeeeeeeeep...

It started like a normal mission...Kim and Ron were sent to free hostages..they didn't know that the entire thing was a setup..

"clear"...beeeeeeeeeeeeep...

Kim was crying next to the doctors trying to saveRon's life...

"clear"...beeeeeeeeeeeeep...

She closed her eyes and remembered...a bullet was heading towards her... Ron jumped infront of her and it hit his chest.. he fell to the ground and was unconcious instantly.. luckly GJ arrived and saved Ron and Kim... and started treating Ron..

"clear"...beeeeeeeeeeeep...

Ron was in a white place... he looked around and found an angel wearing black.."Am I dead?"..

"Yes" the angel responded... "But you can be given a second chance"...

Ron looked at him.."How?"

"I can bring you back.. but you will own me a favour..I shall tell you it... and youcomply to it whatever itis... agreed?"

Ron stood up and looked at him... "Yes"..

"Very well" the angel responded and waved his hand infront of Ron..

Back to reality,

"clear"...beeeeeeeeeeep...

"Its no use"one of the doctors removed his mask...

"NO!" Kim yelled.. Dr.Directer hold her back...Kim fell into tears..

"Time of dea..." the doctor stopped as a lightning was heard andclouds started formind in the sky..."What the hell?"... thunder was heard another time...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...beeeeeeeep beeeeeeep... all looked at the machine...beep beep beep... itmaintained a steady rism.."it can't be" the doctor's eyes widened...Ron suddenlysat up and gave out a yell...Kim was the first to break the silence...

"R..Ron?" she asked whiping away some of her tears...Ron shook his head and looked at her..

"Yeh KP...its me"...Kim ran into his arms.. he hugged her... Ron looked at the building behind Kim..there was an angel wearing black...Ron nodded and tightened the hug..."I am here"

_To be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	2. Could it be?

chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night,

Ron had been brought to the hostpital the day before... Kim stayed with him.. he woke up in the middle of the night... he went to the bathroom and washed his face...he rubbed his eyes and looked at the mirror..his vission was a little blury.. he rubbed them again and looked again at the mirror...his eyes widened from the shock... behind him was a man wearing white.. it wasn't the angel...Ron turned around.."W...Who are you?"..

"They are coming" the figure spoke in a gostly voice...

"Who?" Ron asked...

"They are coming for her" it spoke again...

"Who is she?" Ron asked...

"You cheated death... death cannot be defeated.."

"What?" Ron's voice started to faint away from the terror...

"You caused imbalance... another soul must be taken..."

"Who's?"

"protect her... it is not her time yet"

"WHO?" Ron's voice started to rise...

"Protect her... death is coming to get her".. the figure disappeared...

Ron turned around and hit the wall from the frustration.."Who?"... he stopped and looked at the spot he hit the wall in... it had a small crack in it..."What the hell?"...then he felt pain across his entire body he fell to the ground...a couple of minutes he woke up... he supported himself with the sink and looked at the mirror...his eyes widened...he wasn't wearing a shirt because of the bandage so his upper body was exposed... instead of his weak and skinny arms.. were now half grown muscles... but that wasn't the shock... he stared in the mirror again... his eyes were no longer brown... they were black... and his hair was no longer blonde... it was black as well...then a knock on the door was heard..

"Ron are you alright?..it was Kim...Ron looked at the door and then at the mirror..his hair and eyes were back to normal...he then looked at the door again..

"yeh I am fine.. " he left the bathroom...It was dark so Kim didn't notice his new body figure..she fell asleep.. and Ron couldn't... after hours of turning on the bed..he got up and stood on the balcony...he then was in another place...he found the death angel.."What the hell did you do to me?".. Ron asked frustrated...

"I gave you your life back" the angel responded...

"You didn't tell me that there wasa price... i thought it was just a favour..." Ron crossed his arms...

"I didn't have too... and there is always a price... you cheated death... you have recieved powers beyond any mortal's immagination... your strength is no longer based on reality... your sight can see what a human eye can't... in other words.. no one can see or hear angels except you... and with respect to the soul that must be taken in your place...it is someone you hold deep... someone you love... someone you care for...some one you almost died to protect..." the angel spoke and Ron was shocked..

"K...Kim?" Ron muttered...

"Yes"

"I won't let you get her" Ron took a defensive stance...

"I have no intention of hurting her... I am a mere representative of death... death is enivitable... but... i can help you... if you do that favour for me... if you please death... it may postpone her unnecassey death...".. Ron thought for a moment...

"Can't I just die.."...tears fell from his eyes.."If I knew it would hurt her.. I wouldn't have accepted this"..

"You already made the choice...you must suffer the concequencies.."

Ron thought again...he looked at the angel.."If I do this whatever it is... will you leave her alone?"

"I can't promise you anything" the angel responded...

"Then I'll do it...but something bothers me" Ron gave a death glare at the death angel...

"What is it?"

"Of all the mightiest of warriors who died saving humanity... you chose me" Ron replied with a tone of anger in his voice..

"It is true... you are the bearer of the Lotus Blade..."

Ron's eyes snapped open.."I already done that...I already killed monkey fist.. i still have nightmares from it.."..(Ron had already killed MF)

"It is not about that prophecy...don't you want to know what I am asking you?"

"What?" Ron backed down..

"Death wants you to be a death angel"

"Death what?" Ron was confused..

"You are a human..and you will stay.. you have dark powers that will help you in your quest.."

"Which is?" Ron raised an eyebrow...

"Slaying helish creatures and souls that escape hell"

"Your kidding me right.. i mean I didn't see any of those in my life"

"With your normal sight yes... but you changed...you can see them now..but I must warn you... no one else can see them... but that doesn't mean that these creatures won't hurt them...and you are human...you are not invulnrible... you will die if you recieve a lot of punishment.. and next time that happens...death will not spare you..."

Ron remembered.."i guess that was the soul I saw a while back"

"Where?" the angel asked surprised..

"In my bathroom... wearing white.." Ron replied...

"That doesn't matter...do you accept or shall I kill her?" the angel pointed at the sleeping Kim through the window...

Ron looked at her.."I don't think I have a choice..."

"I know...take this" the angel threw Ron a cell phone..

"Your kidding... since when do you use phones?" Ron caught the cell phone...

"This is our way of communicating with you...if it rings.. you answer no matter what... if you fail... death will take her"

Ron looked at the cell..."I understand"..

"A last warning... you may face souls or creatures in the cemetary,school or even your own house... when you see them... don't hesitate these souls have escaped hell... they may look innocent...but they are not.."..Ron nodded...

"Any thing else?" Ron asked...

"An advice.. don't hate death... it is neither evil or good... if you prove yourself worthy enough... it may spare her and you..."

"And this is my advice...if you, death or even God try to lay a finger on her... I don't care if I die or burn in hell... I will stand in your way..."Ron looked at the angel eye to eye...the angel nodded...

"You are injured... I will do your work... only for one week... you need to prepare your self physically and spiritually..."...Ron nodded and the angel disappeared...Ron entered the room...but unknown to him the angel was on the other building's room looking down at him..."He saw the life angel..." the angel then stopped for a minute.."Could it be?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	3. Second thoughts

Chapter 3: second thoughts...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had got up early and went for school... Ron woke up on the sounds of the singing birds...he dressed in his normal cloth...he entered the shower... the lights started turning on and off..."Not now I am tired" Ron complained...then a ghostly voice started to speak...

"Protect her"..Ron saw a figure wearing white..

"What?" he asked confused...

"She is in danger" the figure warned..

"No the angel of death promised"

"Death cannot be trusted"

"What?" Ron was getting confused again..

"It has chosen you"

"Who?"

"Life"

"WHAT!" Ron jumped a good three feet in the air...

"You cannot trust death" the figure started to fade away...

"No wait I don't understand" Ron was looking for it...

"Protect her" the figure disappeared...

"DAMN!" Ron hit the mirror... it shattered.. leaving cuts and blood on his arm... he covered it with his other..."Shit"...he cursed and removed his hand...his eyes bugged out...his hand was healed.."What the hell?...Ron then heard a sobbing from his room...he exited the bathroom and found Kim's mom crying.."Mrs.P?" Ron asked...She looked at him with tearing eyes and pointed at the television...Ron looked at the screen... it was Kim... she was unconcious and was held by Shego a hundred feet above the ground from a building roof...Ron realized the place..it was a little far from the school...Shego must have ambushed her when she was going to school..."I am there" Ron ran out of the room and went for the place...he ran at speed he didn't know he had and arrived to the building..there were police and news crews everywhere..Ron quickly got on the roof and faced Shego...

"Oh if it isn't the faithful sidekick" Shego smirked..

"Let her go" Ron threatened..

"Ok"Shego let go of Kim's hand she started falling.."oops"

"NO" Ron ran and jumped after Kim without a second thought.. he was above her when he saw a black figure trying to engolve Kim..."Not on my watch"... he changed his position inorder to fall faster... the figure faded when Ron caught Kim...Ron saw that and was releaved but he knew it is only a matter of seconds before they hit the ground...So he summoned the Lotus blade and burried it in the building's wall...their speed started to decrease...they hit the ground hard but no injuries were sustained...Kim's eyes opened she sat up...

"What happened?" she asked confused by the police and news every where...

"Well Shego kind of knocked you out and was threatening to throw you from the roof... I came and she did so I jumped and caught you..." Ron didn't know how to explain it...

Kim then looked at Ron.."You did that for me?" she asked...Ron just nodded...then she gave him a small peck on the cheak and blushed red...Ron did as well...

"Come on lets go before the news start asking" Ron reminded her..

"Yeh" they ran away...they reached the hospital and entered Ron's room...Kim's mother ran and hugged Kim with tears in her eyes..

"Come on mom so not the drama"Kim joked..Kim's mom smiled and looked at Ron...

"Back to bed with you boy"... Ronsmiled andraised his hand in surrender.."There is only one thing I want to do first"

"Quickly" Kim's mom nodded...Ron ran out of the room and went for the basement...it was dark...

"OK you son of a bitch...SHOW YOUR SELF!" Ron yelled...the angel of death formed infront of him...

"You summoned me?" the angel asked..

"You tricked me... I thought you said that death will leave her" Ron summoned his Lotus Blade..

"I didn't promise you anything" the angel responded..

"Remember ever thing I told you about hurting Kim?" Ron's hand tightened on the blade..."I meant it" he ran and burried the blade in the angels chest...blood started coming out of the injury...the angel looked at Ron...and smiled..

"Thank you"... The angel faded away...

"What?" Ron asked confused...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...


	4. Injury

Well its official..my internet connection will end in 2 weeks:( for 5 month:(.. so I will finish only this story..as for the others.. any auther can continue or start them over.. its ok...

chapter 4:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron returned from the basement to his room, he sat on thecouvh speechless...Kim sat next to him.."Ron.. are you ok?" she asked concerned...

"Kim.." he looked at her.. "If something happens to me... will you stay by my side... will you trust me?" Ron looked at her pleading for an anwser...

Kim looked at him confused and surprised.."Ron what are you talking about?".

"Will you?" his tone was serious..

"Ofcourse... what kind of question is that... are you ok?.. is it because of Shego?... did she do somethign to you?" Kim was getting angry...

"No its not her... its me... I think I made a mistake... a big mistake... one that can affect others... nothing makes sense..."Ron started to sob... Kim didn't know what to do... she put her hand on his shoulders...

"Ron... I don't want to sound rude... but can you tell me whats the mistake?" she looked at him in the eye.. "I want to help you"..

Ron looked at her and wiped away a tear... he smiled..."You can't Kim... its something I have to solve alone..." he put his head on her lap and fell asleep...she was surprised by how forward Ron was..but she wasn't annoyed...she liked it...she leaned her back on the couch and slept as well...

In the early morning... Kim woke up.. she looked at Ron still sleeping on her lap..she smiled andgently put his head on the couch...she stood up packed her bag and went out...few minutes later...Ron slowly woke up.. he sat up on the couch..."Good morning" Kim's mother smiled at him..

"Good morning Mrs.P" Ron looked around.. "Where is KP?" he asked confused..

"She left a while ago...go to the bathroom and take a quick shower... your going home today... how you healed so fast... i don't know" she looked at him and raised an eyebrow..the she left the room...Ron gulped...

Ron entered the bathroom... he showered... his half grown muscles were now fully grown..."I need some help here"...he then noticed some drops of water that were hitting his skin was vaporizing instantly.."What the hell?"...he then remembered something he learnt in Yamanouchi...he remembered something Sensei said..'Water represents life'..Ron's eyes widened...'if water is life... and its vaporizing when it hits my skin... then I must be...'..."Damn"... Ron hit the wall...this time it left a bigger gap in it...Ron removed his hand..the surprise was that this time there were no wounds...after ten minutes of cursing under the shower.. he got out and put on some cloth...he went for his bag when..

Rinnnnng...Ron's eyes snapped open...Rinnnnnng.."No way"...Rinnnnnng...'I have to get it or Kim will die'..Rinnnnng..Ron shook his head and went for the cell phone..."Hello" Ron muttered..

"Save her" the sound was similar to that white spirit that was following Ron all the time..Ron straightened up..

"Where?" his voice was now determined...

"Central park" the voice finished and the line went dead..Ron closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket..

"better get this over with" Ron ran out of the door at inhuman speed and left the hospital...he reached the central park...he peeked and saw Kim... it was early so she and Monique were the only ones there..they were walking and chatting when Ron saw a troll trying to jump on them... Ron ran again and hit it with a punch sending it ten feet in the air...it hit the ground hard...

"Did you hear something?" Kim asked..

"No...it must be your imagination" Monique looked at her confused...

**Bam!**

"Are you sure?" Kim asked again

"Yeh you must be stressed out" Monique pulled her from her hand away from Ron and the troll...

Back to Ron,

He recieved a wild punch to his back that sent him through a car...he got up dazed... then he focused... on the car mirror.. he saw that his hair and eyes turned black again...with a battlecry he jumped on the troll and swinged him twice before letting go... the troll hit the wall and landed on its feet..."Death angel" it spoke...

"You can talk?" Ron asked confused...

"And kill" the troll attacked again and hit Ron with a club on his still injured wound on his chest.. Ron winced in pain and was sent fifteen feet in the air...Ron hit the ground hard...before he blacked out he saw two white figures killing the troll and approaching him..then every thing went blank..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are the figures?.. why only Kim could hear the fight?.. will Ron survive?.. R&R


	5. New allies

Yes i will be back to writing KP fics when my internet is back :)

Chapter 5: sorry about the delay

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's eyes slowly started to open...he was half concious... he already lost a lot of blood from that hit... he tried moving his hands but he couldn't... he tried stronger... and yet hecouldn't move them... when his eyes were fully open he looked behind him and found himself tied to a support column in an abandaned building...he tried to rip the chains holding him apart... but he didn't have the strength... he looked down on his chest and found that his T-shirt was off and he was bandaged...'Well atleast they don't want me dead'..then ayoung girl entered the room..

"Hello" she spoke shyly and approached Ron...

Ron looked at her and smiled..."Hey... where am I?"

"We are in Middleton silly" the girl laughed..

"Why am I chained up?" Ron asked as he tried to break from them..

"You are chained because you are dangerous" the girl was now a bit scared..

Ron looked at her confused.."Dangerous?"

Then a man entered the room... "It is true... sally get him a mirror"...

The girl nodded and brought a mirror for Ron...Ron looked at the man confused and then at the mirror..his eyes widened.."My eyes.. they are still black..." Ron then looked at the man again... "This didn't happen before.. once I stop using my powers they become normal again"

The man approached him again..." When you came back from the dea.." the man was cut of..

"how did you know that?" Ron was shocked...

"It doesn't matter... the important thing is that there is always a price...a soul" the man continued..

"I know.. Kim's" Ron lowered his head in shame and disgust..

"No... it was only a diversion... death is not after her..."the man stopped to let Ron conclude...

"It... is after...me" Ron was even more shocked...

"Yes" the girl removed the mirror..

"But that creature that was going to attack her..." Ron was cut of..

"It was after her... but it wasn't sent by death... nor did that deal you made with the angel of death... there is another soul in hell that is trying to break through... in the process it is freeing hellish creatures... since you are techniquely dead... you are the only one that can hear and see them" the man finished...

Ron was speechless... once again he had put Kim in danger..." But if death wasn't involved.. then the angel of death.."

"he was my big brother"the little girllowered her head in sorrow..

"Iam...sorry" Ron didn't know what to say..

The girl lifted her head and looked at him.."Don't be" she smiled..

"He was captured by this soul trying to escape.. his will was removed from him... he obeyed every thing the soul told him...including tricking you to come back" the man brought the Lotus Blade for Ron...

Ron looked at him shocked.."How did y.." Ron stopped.."The creature.. it was you.. how could you see it?"

"We can see it... but it wasn't us... the life angel has sent guardians to protect you..."he was cut of..

"So thats the white soul I keep seeing" Ron continued..

The man and the girl looked at him shocked and confused.. "You saw the life angel?"

"Erm... i think so" Ron raised an eyebrow at them..

"Honey untie him" the man ordered Sally..

"Yes daddy" the girl nodded and untied his chains..

Ron rubbed his hands a bit..."Whats going on?"

"When you came back from the dead.. there was imbalance.. that soul is trying to use it to come back.. and the life angel usually sends guardians to correct this.. but this time... it chose you" the man was confused..

"Why did it choose me?" Ron was confused as well..

"May be he has a connection to it" the girl stood next to her father..

"Perhaps... did you kill any evil lately?" he asked..

"No i di..."Ron stopped... "Monkey Fist" Ron's eyes widened...

"Then the life angel chose you because it needs you to slay it again..." the man then held the Lotus Blade in his hand.. "Call for it"

"What?" Ron asked confused...

"Do it" the man's voice raised a bit...

Ron did so..nothing happened...again... nothing happened... again.. nothing happened... after several tries... it finally came to him...Ron looked at the man..."Why?"

"The mystical power is connected to you soul... since it is slipping away... you are loosing control over the holy blade" the man explained...

"How can i stop it?" Ron asked full of hope..

"You can't... but you can slow down the process by keeping your use of powers to the minimum" the man handed Ron a bracelet.. "This is a magical bracelet... whenever someone is in danger... Kimberly Ann Possible or any other human... you will know where and when"

Ron accepted it and put it on..his vission became blury but it returned to normal(but his eyes were still black)..."How did you know her nam..." Ron stopped as he realized that he was the only one in the room..."Right"..Ron put on his T-shirt andwalked out of the building.. he looked at his watch...it was 11:00 am..."great i was out for 2 hours"...Ron went for his house...he entered..luckily no one was there yet... he went for his room..he jumped on the bed.. he then saw the cell phone disappear..Ron just shook his head and drifted to sleep...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R..is the story still fast phased?


	6. Tragic loss

Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron woke up on the sound of a car stopping near the house..it was his parents'.. he got out of bed he looked at the mirror... his eyes were back to normal..he went to open the door for them...he got out side and started walking towards their car.. as he approached he noticed something wrong... he stopped and examened the car... then the car exploded with his parents in it... the shock wave send Ron crashing to the wall.. his fresh wound still hurt him but he didn't care.. he ran for the car... several neighbers went to see what happened as well.. they started putting off the fire with several fire extinguishers...when the fire faded... Ron ran through the crowd towards the car.. he literly threw a man out of the way.. every one looked in shock as Ron ripped the door out of the car... he then looked inside and took a couple of steps back... it was true... his parents were there... or whats left of their toasted bodies...Ron fell on his knees and burst into tears...some tried to calm him down... but that only made him angrier...Kim and Monique were returning to visit Ron... when they saw the crowd.. they went to see what was the matter.. they woke through the crowd and saw Ron on the ground... Kim ran next to him..

"Ron whats wrong?" Kim asked and recieved no anwser..

"Kim..." Monique touched Kim...Kim looked at her.."Isn't that Ron's parents' car?"

Kim looked at it and it was true... but what was shocking was the two bodies in it... she then looked back at Ron's expressionless face.."oh god... Ron I..." she was cut of by Drakken...an air baloon was high in the sky with a giant monitor on it..Drakken's face was on..

"Ah... isn't that sad... the sidekick is hurt... surrender now or you all will die.. hahahaha.. you have one hour to surrender or I will attack the city with my own army... hahahaha" then the baloon turned into a jet plane and flew away...Kim grinned her teeth in anger... but she then remembered Ron...she put her hand on him but she removed it quickly when she felt a spark upon touching his skin...Ron stood up...

"He wants a fight... he got one.. to the death" Ron walked to his house still emotionless...

"Ok every one scram" Monique yelled...no one replied.. "he is a bit angry right now... trust me ... you don't want to stay"... every one left the scene after an ambulance arrived to take the bodies..Monique stayed out side to talk to the paramedics... Kim went inside to see Ron...she entered the house and found chaos inside... tables destroyed in half... TV destroyed and broken apart.. for the first time in her life... she felt fear from Ron... he was no longer the peaceful lovingand caring.. what Drakken did was very low and was a new level of crime... this time Drakken was going to pay hard... if not from her... then it would be from Ron... she knew it... Ron was going to do soemthing... part of her wanted to help him do it... but another part wanted to tell that it won't be the right thing to do...she continued her way up to his room through the rubble and destruction...she opened his room door and entered...he was on his bed crying...he blew some steam off.. but he still had a lot inside him...she approached him..

"They killed them" Ron spoke through gasps for air..."They killed my parents"...Kim was a bit scared... but she approached him any way.. she sat on his bed next to him..."Drakken went too far this time" Ron stood up...he tightened his fists.. "he doesn't know who he is dealing with"...Kim was surprised at Ron.. Ron looked at her.. "Kim... things will get ugly... i don't want you to see it"..

Kim stood up and looked at Ron... "No you don't... I want to help you... you were always there for me... always... and you expect me to turn you down when you most need me... don't even joke about it Ron" she spoke in a serious tone...

"I don't you to get hurt" Ron returned to his emotionless face..

"Hurt.. if something happens to you... i don't know what i will do... Drakken stepped out of the line this time... he already killed your parents.. he won't resist killing you..." Kim let out a tear.. "i can't live without you.. if you have to die.. then i die by your side"

Ron let out a tear too.. he looked at her and smiled...he hugged her... she was surprised... but she liked it..."Thats the most beautiful thing any one had told me in my life..." he put his hand on her back.. "But i can't let you do it"

"Wha.." Kim was cut of by Ron pressing a pressure point on her back... she fell unconcious in his hands...he put her on his bed..

"I am sorry" he kissed her and left...He went out side where he met wiht Monique and Dr.Directer...

"Ron..I am sorry fo..." Dr.Directer was cut of..

"When do I leave?" Ron asked as he looked at her...

"Are you sure?" she asked him trying to make him reconsider..

"Yes" he anwsered..

"We don't have time... so you and Kim will go right now to stop Drakken before he an release his army.." she was cut of..

"I am going alone" Ron cut her off.

"Stoppable i can understand your anger.. but you can't defeat them alone" She tried to knock some sense into him..

"She is asleep" he spoke again..

"What?" Monique and Dr.Directer asked in unision..

"She will be awake in about two hours.. don't try using drugs to wake her up.. because that will only hurt her...where is the base?" he asked..

"In the middle of the Mexican desert" Dr.Directer looked at him shocked from his attitude..."What happened to you?"..

"My parents were killed infront of my eyes... I am gona need that plane" Ron looked at Will Du.. Will threw him the keys..

"Can you drive it?" He asked..

"No" Ron responded

"Then how will go there?" Monique asked..

"I am a fast learner" Ron turned on the small private plane and was off...

"God.. Drakken doesn't know what he just unleashed" Monique spoke in pitty for Drakken..

"What?" Will and Dr.Directer asked in unision..

"You really don't know anything about your top agents do you?" she asked raising an eyebrow...she entered the house and went for Ron's room where she found Kim sleeping..

At Ron,

Ron was flying at a very high speed.. he reached the coordinates Wade had given him in about fifteen minutes...he picked up the Kimmunicater..."I am at the coordinates"..

"Ron are you sure about this?" Wade asked...

"Yes" Ron responded as he prepared to eject..

"Ron you can ge.." Wade was cut of by Ron crushing the Kimmuncater in one hand...Ron pushed the eject button and he was sent throught the sky...he opened his parachute and he landed on the ground... he examined the lair and there were about twenty Robots guarding it...

"So much for infiltration" Ron got up and ran towards them... he dodged a couple of bullets and ripped through the robots... after recieving a couple of scratches and a bullet to his shoulder Ron was finished..he entered the lair...he then saw Drakken ranting...

"Hahaha..." Drakken's laugh was heard all over the lair.. "Now that i destroyed the sidekick's spirit he will not come.. and Kim Possible will stay with him.. hahaha"

"I think it backfired" Shego interupted his laugh.

"how come?" Drakken asked a bit scared...

"look.." she pointed at the monitor where the thrown parts of the robots were every where.. "I think you made them mad"

Drakken gulped.."Call the rest of th..." he was cut of..

"I don't think that would help you" it was Ron... he spoke with a bone chilling voice that no one knew he had...

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled scared..

"Iam on it" she infront of Ron.."Where is the princess?" she asked confused..

"She is not here" Ron replied with an emotionless voice..

"Oh this will be so easy".. she launched a green plasma bolt at Ron... Ron caught it in his hand..."What the hell?"

"I have a few powers of my own" Ron smirked and threw the bolt at Shego... the bolt's power was intensified... it hit Shego and Shego let out a yell of pain and torture as a hole in her chest killed her...Ron then looked at the trembeling Drakken.."You killed my parents..." a dark shadow formed aroud Ron's hand.."enjoy hell".. the shadow left Ron's hand and it engulfed Drakken.. Drakken yelled in pain... but soon his scream faded as his soul was sucked out of his body and disappeared along with the shadow... Ron then went to the controls... he saw the self destruct button.. he pushed it and ran out...after making it out...**BOOOOM!**... the lair exploded... he started walking away from the lair... when a hover craft with Will Du on it came near him...

"Hop on.. your not going to walk all the way back are you?" Will asked... Ron jumped on the craft...Will looked at Ron..."Since when were your eyes black?".. he recieved a death glare from Ron... he gulped and looked infront of him as he continued the flight back...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if Ron's revenge was a bit short but the story isn't about it... R&R


	7. Accepting responsibilty

new chapter:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron returned to GJ where Kim had awaken and waited for him along with her parents and Dr.Directer... he met with Kim... she looked at him.. "Why did you do it?" she asked him... he looked at her with his brown eyes... she was terrified..

"If you went with me you could have gotten hurt... i couldn't allow it" Ron responded...he then looked at Dr.Directer.. "Mission accomplished..." he threw her the keys..."the plane is useless now".. he then made his way towards the training area in GJ HQ...Kim followed him...Ron entered the Gym and went for a punshing bag..

"Ron..."she put her hand on his injured shoulder... she felt blood... she removed her hand and it was stained with blood... she looked at Ron again... "Oh my god... you need help"

"Don't... i need sometime alone..." Ron started blowing off some steam on the bag...

"Ron you can further injure your hand... i understand what you are going through.." she was cut of by Ron..

Out of anger... Ron used his full strength and punshed the bag sending it half across the Gym... he looked at Kim.. "No one understands what I am going through" he then stopped...he remembered what the man told him about his soul slipping away... "I am sorry... i just snapped" he turned his back for Kim...

"Ron.." she moved infront of him.. "I know that loosing your parents is something hard... very hard...I am not going to tell you that you will get over it over night... but you will in time... you have to know that they are proud of you.. I am proud of you... every thing that was thrown at you in your life... you surpassed it... others may not know this but I do... you are a fighter Ron... and fighters don't give in... your parents memory will live within you... your loss is great... but you will overcome it... I am going to be their for you whether you like it or not..." she caught his hand.. "I am always here for you".. she let out a couple of tears...

Ron looked at her..." not this time Kim..." he turned his back for her...

"A friend of mine once asked me if I trust him..." Kim spoke.. Ron stopped... "I told him yes... now I have to ask him... does he trust me?"

Ron responded.."He trusts you but he doesn't trust himself.. the friend you know is slipping away"

"I don't care... whatever happens to him... he will always be there..." she didn't understand what Ron meant... but it wasn't the time to discuss it...

Ron turned around and looked at Kim.. "Do you know what I did to Drakken?"

Kim thought for a minute..."You killed him?"

"I did something worse than that.. I senthim to endless torment in hell... can you trust someone who does something like that?" he asked..

"Ron I don't know what happened to you today.. if your mystical power expanded because of your loss... i don't care... you are always the Ron i know and care for... whatever you did today is excusable... i would have done the same thing... what happened today must be put behind our backs... so that we can move on...".. figuring that she convinced Ron... "Come on... we have to get you bandaged and go to the funeral"

Ron stopped at the word 'funeral'...but he then continued...he got bandaged and went to the funeral... many friends of Ron and Kim were their along with some relatives of Ron...Dr.Directer and some of the military were there along with Barken to give their condolences(i don't know how to right it :P) to Ron... he did save the town from a robotic attack... the service was held by the military... three shots were shot in the air as the two tombs were layed in the ground next to each other...then a priest started to speak.. Ron couldn't hold it in any longer... he walked away from the funeral... Kim tried to follow him... but her dad stopped her.. "he needs time"... Kim nodded and looked at Ron walk away.. Ron reached his house and leaned on the door...tears started streaming from his eyes...his anger got the best of him again... he hit the door with all his might and the door shattered on impact... Ron ran to his room where he jumped on the bed and started crying...he then noticed his bracelet glowing... he ripped it from his palm and threw it to the ground... not caring about the emrgancy he fell asleep..

Ron's dream,

Ron was in a white place.. it was heaven.. he started walking around.."Hello!" he yelled...then a voice came from behind him..

"Hello Son".. Ron turned around and saw his mom and dad looking at him... his eyes watered...he hugged them...

"I can't make it without you...I am sorry i wasn't there to protect you.. if I didn't stop I might have taken you out...please forgive me"Ron tightened the hug... his parents hugged him back...

"We forgive you son..." they broke the hug... "but that is not what we are here for"

"What?" Ron asked as he wiped away a tear...

"You have to accept your destiney" his mother spoke..

"I already lost you.. I don't want to loose Kim or anyone else over it" Ron started argueing..

"It is not your choice son... life chose you... you are the best one capable of defeating the rising evil" his dad responded...

"I can't.." Ron fell to his knees.."I just can't"

"Nothing is impossible son.." his mother helped him up.. "We will always be with you"

"Don't fail us.. don't fail your self" They started fading away..

Ron nodded... "I won't"..then he woke up..

Back to reality,

Ron woke up from his bed... he looked at the ground where the bracelet was.. it wasn't there.. it was on his palm again.. he nodded at the sky and went out the window..he walked towards an alley that the bracelet somehow told him where it was...he entered it...there was a hell hound( giant dog with giant fangs) their... Ron looked at it in shock.. then he shook his head and attacked it...it resisted him... but he finally gained the upper hand and snapped its giant neck.. it fell to the ground lifeless and melted...Ron looked at the sky and smiled... he then walked back to the funeral.. it was about an hour since he left... all of the visitors were gone... Ron approached the two graves.. he put two red roses he picked on the way on them... he spoke a prayer...then a hand was layed on his shoulder...it was Kim..

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned..

Ron looked at the graves and then back at her..."Yes.. every thing will be fine"

Kim smiled.."Lets go to my house.. your staying there tonight"... they walked towards Kim's house..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be after one month(story time ofcourse)...R&R


	8. Gun shot

chapter 8

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After one month,

Ron had returned to going to school... Kim had told every one to treat him normaly or he will be sad again... they agreed..some treated him better like the bullies... but it wasn't from sorrow but from fear from the rumers that Ron killed two word wide villians that killed his parents...Ron had a job at Bueno Nacho...Ron first stayed at Kim's house... but after realizing that they were like an unofficial couple it would be weird... so after negotiating with his second parents.. they accepted to let him return to his old house after it was repaired from the damage the 'explosion' caused... Ron kept doing his duty as a renegade death angel (rebel death angel)... he tried as much as possible not to use his powers... but it was only a matter of time... the creatures are getting harder to beat and even harder defend against... Ron almost lost once.. but thanks to the man and Sally's intervention... he was victorious...Sally was about ten years old(sorry i didn't mention this before)... and after hearing that Ron was going to live alone.. the man talked with the Possibles and told them that he is an old friend of the Stoppables and he would like to leave his small daughter with Ron.. they ofcourse accepted because they didn't want Ron to be alone.. they knew that old memories will come back from that place... but nothing happened... Ron was living with Sally and they were happy... Sally was a lvl 2 spell caster.. in other words she was a vertian with spells.. it was her gift that allowed her to help Ron on several ocasions... they were an inseperal and almost invincible team... until the man returned and told Ron that he has to take Sally back because their home country is under attack.. Ron offered his help.. but they refused knowing that he is needed here...

Ron woke up.. he yawned and got out of bed... he had a heck ofa fight yesterday that required him to use his full powers since Sally was no longer with him... and as always his hair and eyes were black.. he went to the bathroom and washed his face.. his hair was back to normal but his eyes were still the same(black).. this is what the man told him about.. since the barrier between hell and earth is weakening... Ron will be affected...in other words his eyes will always be black but his hair will return to normal..' how I am going to explain thisto Kim '... Ron got out of the bathroom... he put on some new cloth that Monique and Kim convinced him to buy from club banana... it showed some of his muscles... but what the hell... a man lives once.. or twice in this case... after eating a fast breakfast... he got out and went for Kim.. ever since he moved out she was always worried about him...he approached her house.. she was waiting outside..."Hey KP"

She gave him a quick hug and bushed.."Wow Ron... since when have you been working out?" she asked as she tried to hide her tomato red face...

Ron blushed as well.. "Erm... I dunno.. a month maybe"

Kim looked at his eyes.."There are black".. she raised an eyebrow at Ron.. Ron gulped.. "Contact lenses?" she asked.. he simply nodded.. she convinced her self... the irony...

"We better hurry or Barken will give me double detention" Ron reminded her and ran.. Kim smiled and ran behind him... he was actually faster than her... they arrived... Kim was going to open the door... when Ron's bracelet started glowing.. Ron hid it from Kim and looked around... he saw a leprican...

"Like over here dude" the leprican waved his hand...

"Did you hear something?" Kim asked Ron..

"What?" Ron was surprised..'how did she hear him?'

"I don't know.. i guess my imagination is getting the best of me" she was going to enter..

"Erm KP... i have to go somewhere for a while ok?" he asked..

Kim stopped and looked at Ron.."Again?.. are you sure?"

"Positive" Ron smiled and ran for the Leprican..

Kim just shook her head and entered.. "Ok guys.. the surprise birthday party is a bust... Ron will not be here for a while..".. every one got out of their hiding places...

"Again?.. thats the third time this week... his birthday was two weeks ago and we couldn't let him enter the school when we have every thing prepared..." Monique crossed her hands.. "Where does he go anyway?"

"I dunno" Kim responded..

"Well we are staying here until he comes back" Monique looked at every one.. they gulped and nodded...

Back to Ron,

"Who are you?" Ron asked and took a defensive position..

"Like easy dude I am a leprican" the Leprican raised his hands...

Ron looked at it from head to toe... "Aren't you a bit tall for a Leprican?"

"Dude.. thats low" the Leprican complained..

"Ok.. what do you want?.. I am gona be late for school" Ron pointed at the school several blocks behind him...

"Like dude.. we need your help... our alley is being attacked by hell hounds.." he was cut of..

"You have an alley?" Ron raised an eyebrow...

"Like yeh dude" the Leprican pointed at an alley.. "by the way my name is Samicouses"

Ron stopped and looked at him.."Sami what?"

"Just call me Sam dude... now hurry before the houds eat my cat men" Sam started running towards the alley and slid over a banana.. he hit the wall hard.. "Iam ok" he announced.. then water fell on his head from above... "Ok i am not ok".. then the bucket that was holding the water hit his head.."OK IAM HURT NOW"..

Ron shook his head.. he approached Sam.."Ok.. Sam whatever... stay here.. I am going".. Ron ran for the alley.. he slowly entered it..it was very messy .. trash was every where..he saw three hell hounds about to eat two Lepricans and a cat... Ron jumped at the first snapped its neck.. he then attacked the second.. it hit him and sent him to the wall.. Ron got on his feet and charged again.. he stabbed the second hound with a piece of wood... Ron then attacked the third and threw it to the wall.. the hounds took more time to melt this time.. the two lepricans approached Ron...

"Like thanks du.." they both stopped when the first one stepped on the cat and fell to the ground.. and the second one stepped on an empty bottle and fell over the first one...

"Deja vu" Ron smiled... he then ran for school... on the way.. he met Sam..

"Like thanks dude.. if you ever need anything just call me" Sam told Ron as Ron was opening the door..Once the door was open...

"SURPRISE" half the students jumped up and yelled...

"Wow surprise party... I get to mingle with the guests" Sam smiled... Ron entered andclosed the door behind him... "Like thats cold dude... can you bring me a piece of cake... dude can you hear me?...dude"

Ron entered the hall full with baloons.. Kim approached and hugged him.."Erm KP.. not that I mind.. but my birthday was two weeks ago"

Monique approached... "Yeh we know.. and every time we try to do this you wander off... like where do you go?"

"Erm... bathroom" Ron lift his hand in surrended..

Monique looked at his ground muscles.. "Oh so Ron Stoppable is training behind my back..." she motioned for the DJ... slow music was put on... "ok you love birds start dancing.." Monique appraoched Kim and whispered.. "_ he is a keeper _"...Kim smiled and nodded..

Kim and Ron started dancing.. Ron broke the silence.. "KP.. did Barken allow this?"

"After several hours of convncing.. he gave us about two hours..." she looked at her clock.. "we have about an hour left"

Ron looked at her dress.. "Nice dress"

She raised an eyebrow.. "are you flirting with me Ron Stoppable"...she approached him slowly..

"Erm KP.." Ron gulped.. "You o.." he was cut off by motorcycles crashing through the door and entering the party... Kim and Ron jumped out of the way in time.. but not in time to save Kim's dress... it had a slight burn on its lower half...

Kim caught the burned peice.."MY DRESS".. she grinned in anger... then the leader approached and removed his helmet..

"Hello red.. I am here to avenge my cousin... Seriously" Motor Edd announced...

"Your kidding right?" Ron asked... then all the riders held machine guns.. "guess not".. he took a fighting stance along with Kim...

"Easy now... you know you can't protect your self and these brats too..." Edd pointed at the trembeling students... "Give up"..

"In your dreams.." Ron jumped and did a 360 kick to Edds jaw... his gun was sent in the air and Ron caught it.. he pointed it at Edd's face.. a few inches away from him... "I suggest you leave" Ron threatened.. every one was shocked form Ron's skill...

"Like what are you going to do... kill me?" Edd laughed along with his riders...Ron with inhuman speed shot every one in their palms.. their guns fell to the ground...

"Maybe" Ron looked at his now empty gun... he threw it away...he looked at Kim who smiled and nodded... Kim and Ron attacked motor Edd and the riders together.. since they were injured they didn't hold out long...

"I am not alone... Seriously" Motor Edd announced as a helicopter was herd landing on the roof...Ron looked at Kim... he went for the roof...their were about twenty riders there fully armed with body armour...

Kim had caught Motor Edd and his gangster and went out side...Monique approached Kim.. "is he going to be alrig..." She stopped when a gun fire was heard... "What was that?.. she looked at Kim and saw her blank face... she looke down at her dress where there was blood... "Oh my God.. CALL THE AMBULANCE"... she yelled... Kim fell to the ground unconcious...then the shooter appeared along with many others pointing their guns at the students...

"Seriously... I told you iam not alone" Motor Edd smiled..

Ron had heard it.. he was bearly dodging the bullets that were sent to him...when he looked down and saw Kim with blood all over her dress his eyes snapped open..he looked back at the attackers... with one wave of his hand they were sent from the roof to the bikes that the new riders arrived in... every one looked surprised at the twenty men falling from the roof... then what they saw surprised them... with a yell Ron ran and jumped from the roof..the roof was atleast thirty meters above the ground... he landed infront of all the students and left a considerable hole in the cement he landed on.. he stood up and open his eyes.. his dead black eyes that scared every one their...after five seconds of testing scenarious in his head... Ron ran with a black blur and caught one machine gun.. he kicked his owner and sent him to the ground with broken ribs... he then aimed at the riders..."Go" he warned them... they didn't respond.. one of them fired a bullet at Ron... Ron caught it with his hand...every one looked shocked as Ron opened his palm and the bullet came to the ground... "bad choice"... Ron ran kicked the shooter in the head breaking his neck... while he was in midair... Ron shot every one of the riders in the head... he landed on the grounds... and all the shooters fell lifeless on the floor..Ron then looked at Motor Edd...he gave him a death glare... Edd trembeled... Ron was slowly approaching him clearly to kill him when Barken intercepted him...

"Don't Stoppable.. he is armless... you don't need to kill him"... Ron looked at Barken... "Possible needs your help"..that caught Ron's attention...Ron snapped out of it like it was a dream... then the ambulance arrived..

"KP.." he ran to her and carried her to the ambulance..

"Sorry only fam.." the paramadic stopped as Ron aimed his gun for his head..

"I am going with her" Ron spoke in a cold voice...

the paramadic gulped.. "Hop on"

Ron threw the gun on the ground and jumped in the ambulance...he closed the door behind him...Ron caught Kim's hand.. "Hold on KP"..the ambulance drove at full speed to the nearest hospital...

Every one back there was stunned.. Bonnie was the first to break the silence.. "What the hell was that?"

Monique responded.. "I knew he had something in him... but not that"

Barken smiled... "Thats what you get for hurting the one he loves".. every one looked at Barken.. "every one go home.. we all had a bad day.." Barken looked at the bodies on the ground.. "I am calling the police to come clean this mess up"..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a bigger revenge for Ron... R&R :)


	9. The rescue part one

new chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron along with Dr.Directer and Monique were waiting in thehospital near the surgery room... Ron was furious and worried... he was barely able to sit down.. he was always moving...Monique looked at him.."Relax Ron she is going to be fine"..Ron ignored her question and continued...

"I should have been faster... if we didn't seperate I could have saved her.." he as muttering in his breath..

"Ron stop talking like she is dead.. and you did save her and us all...how you did all that I don't know... but you did it... so lighten up a bit" Monique tried to cheer Ron up..

Ron stopped and looked at her.. " Mon her injury is worth than the one i recieved a month and a half ago... and i..."Ron stopped.. "barely survived it... don't tell me to lighten up.. she is the only family i got left.. if i loose her... hell will break on earth... and I mean it" Ron showed a face with a mixture of seriousness and warning on it...then her mother entered the waiting room..Ron ran for her.. "How is she?"

Her mother was a bit releaved.. "She is stabalized.. luckily the bullet missed every vital organ.. so she will be ok... but she lost a lot of blood... she will stay here for a couple of days.."

Ron gave a breath of relaxation out... "Thank god"..

"Ron.." Andrea (Kim's mother) called his name... "What was that that Monique told me?"

"What was what?" Ron asked her confused..

"The things you did today... jumping thirty meter and landing not harmed on the cement... catching a bullet in your hand... firing more than twenty shots in less than a second while aiming at different targets" she raised an eyebrow..

"Well you know Mrs.P.. i did what i ha.." he was cut of..

"Those are humanly impossible" she crossed her hands...

"Erm.. its ... complicated" Ron didn't know what to say...

"You know that if you need any help you can come to me right?" she asked..

"Ocourse" Ron responded..

"Good... you can see Kim now" she invited him to Kim's room...he entered.."She is tired... so you can stay for five minutes only" she closed the door behind her...

Monique approached Andrea.. "what was that you talked about with Ron?"

"I am not sure.. something is going on with the boy" she felt sorrow and pitty for Ron...

Back to Ron... he was sitting next to Kim... he smiled as a tear fell on his cheak...he wiped it away.. "atleast your alive".. he slowly approached his hand to her cheak... when it touched her skin.. there waswhite spark ...Ron removed his hand..."What the hell?" he asked...he touched her skin again... there wasn't a spark any more... he looked at Kim in horror..."No.. keep her out of this"...then his bracelet started glowing... he went on the balcony...he looked back at Kim..."I have to do this"... he jumped to the ground... they were on the first floor so there was no sound upon landing... he walked to where the bracelet lead him... it was a dark alley... he entered it.. he put his guard up incase of any attack... his senses kicked in... he jumped five feet in the air... and landed behind the possible attacker...but he didn't attack... Ron looked at him again.. it was the man... "What are you doing here?.. I thought you were defending your home coutnry"

The man responded.. "We are but we need your help"

"I can't help you.. Kim was shot and was put in the hostpital.. I need to stay and protect her from any possible attack.." Ron rejected..

"I have brought fifty of my bravest warriors to protect her without her knowledge.. they are posted all over the town.. ten are now guarding her.. they are amongst the medical staff.. they posses powers and can see the creatures.. so i assure you she will be safe.. but if you do not come with me... and our defences fall... i don't think army can protect her" the man stopped..."and if you are successful... my people will help expand your powers and perhaps give you more control over it.. so that you can protect her against the upcoming attacks."

Ron thought about it for a moment.. it meant him leaving Kim without notice... but she will be protected... if he succeeds he will be more powerful... and if he failsor refuses to go she will die along with every one.. and when Ron first offered his help.. the man refused it.. but now he wants it.. so something dangerous is up.."ok"..the man waved his hand a portal appeared infront of them..."there is something you don't see every day" Ron's eyes were widened...the man walked through the portal..Ron hesitated...but then he followed...they emerged in anothe world...

"Welcome to the mystical nature...every thing here is different from your world.. time is faster here...the last time saw me was about a wek..but here it was about a month...so whe you finish and go back.. you will find that your were only away for a couple of hours..." the man explained as Ron looked the nature infront of him...

"So what do you need me for?" Ron asked confused..

"We need you to save our oracle" the man responded..

"your what?" Ron was stunned..

"everything will be clear in time death angel.. now follow me" the man took off..and Ron followed..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know short but i am eating..:P R&R


	10. The rescue part two

Chapter 10:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron followed the man around.. they were walking through old buildings... people were staring at Ron in confusement..."Don't worry.. they don't see strangers a lot" the man assured Ron...

"How much further?" Ron asked still concernd about Kim...

"We are here" the man announced as he was smiling.. Ron looked at what he was looking and gasped... it was a huge castle.. many defences posted all over it..on the far end of the hill.. Ron could see a battle being fought...it appeared that the humans were loosing.. until one girl pointed her hand at the sky and a white ray hit the battle area.. it killed every hellish creature there... then the men carried the girl on their shoulders and yelled her name..Ron couldn't hear it...

"She is strong" Ron complimented.. "Who is she?" he asked the man next to him who was apparently very proud of the little girl..

The man looked at him and raised an eyebrow.."That's my daughter... Sally".. Ron blinked two times and then again at the girl being held..

"No way.. i thought she wasa vertian spell caster... how did she do that?" Ron asked confused and shocked...

"This is a mystical relm... every holy magic here is intensified.. along with her powers.." the man motioned for the guards... they opened the door... "we must hurry"

"Erm if it magnifies holy magic.. can't it magnify evil magic?" Ron asked...

"No.. there is another place that magnifies witch craft... you'll find your role there" the man responded...Ron and the man entered..they went for a room that was clearly for preparing plans for attacks... the man sat and Ron was still standing... there were a couple of men in the room sitting on the same table..."I found him"

The men looked at the man and then back at Ron... "he is a death angel are you out of your mind?" one spoke..

"How could you let our enemy enter?" another one asked angrily..

"Enemy?" Ron asked confused..

"he is on our side.. he is a renegade" the man defended Ron...

"Are you mad?... he will loose control!" another man stood from the table angry...

"He has perfect controls over his powers" the man was argueing with them...

"Why would he help us anyway?" another asked..

"He will help us in exchange for teaching him how to control his powers" the man responded...

"We are not going to teach our enemy how to control his powers... its dangerous.. i don't care from where he came from... but send him back"

"Are you sure?... can you find another way to free our oracle?" the man asked... no response.. "he is the only one that can deactivate the unholy sheild.. any one of us who touches it dies instantly.. he has dark powers within him... he is our only hope"

"But what if he joins them?"

Ron interefered.. "I am not going to join them.. back in my world i fight them every hour of the day.." Ron showed his bracelet.. ".. this is how i know where they are"... the men saw the bracelet and gasped...

"Forgive us.. we didn't know who you are" one of the men apologized..Ron looked confused..

"Say what?" Ron asked...

"You protect peaceful creatures in your world.. don't you?"

"well.. kind of.. i helped some leprican named Sam.. and i kick hell hound butt every now and then" Ron smiled...

"Is it true?" one of them asked..

"What?" Ron raised an eyebrow..

"that you saw the life angel?"

"Erm.. yeh i guess.. twice i think.. mysterious dude" Ron joked..

"We must prepare for battle" the man announced.. they all agreed..

"You will recieve your training immediatly"one of them spoke..

"Training?" Ron was confused..

"we will have our strongest warriors train you"

"Great who is he?" Ron prepared himself..

"I am over here Ron-san" a voice came from behind him..

Ron's eyes widened.."no way".. he turned and saw Sensei behind him.."Sensei.. how di.. what ar... who e... whats going on?"

"Relax my child... we must continue your training" Sensei bowed for Ron and left..

"I need a Naco" Ron rolled his eyes and followed..."So Sensei... do all the Yamanouchi ninjas know about this?"

"No Ron-san... I am the only human entrusted with clear sight" Sensei responded..

"Great gr..." Ron stopped.. "What about me?" .. Sensei looked at him..Ron understood.. "right death angel whatever"..They entered a very big room..

"We must start your training Ron-san" Sensei prepared him self for battle... "attack me"

Ron looked at Sensei confused.. "Sensei i mean no disrespect but you will find that my strength had surpassed any strength a mortal can withstand"

"I know.. attack" Sensei spoke.. Ron attacked... Sensei blocked and diverted punshes.. after three minutes of blocking... Sensei hit Ron with a kick to the face.. Ron ws sen to the other wall in the room.

"ow".. Ron fell to the ground and looked at Sensei.."hey i thought you were human"

"I am Ron-san.. this nature magnifies my powers as well...our powers are matched here..." Sensei ran for Ron.."Defend your self"...Sensei connected with a right... Ron caught his left and threw him to the other side of the room... Ron jumpd a good twenty feet in the air and land infront of Sensei.. he was delivering an axe kick when Sensei caught it and sent Ron to the wall...Ron was getting angry.. he ran at Sensei and missed a punch.. his fist hit the wall and left al gap in it... Ron was moving in incredible speed... left right up left...he finally hit Sensei with a sweep kick that sent him on his back.. Ron was going for the knock out when Sensei pulled out a sword and pointed it at Ron's throat.."I win"

"Hey.. you cheated" Ron complained..

"Life isn't fair Ron-san... don't expect an honest fight from Monkey Fist when he returns" Sensei shelthed his sword and bowed..

"Sensei there is something i need to talk to you about" Ron scratched his neck..

"What is it?"

"The Lotus Blade is refusing to obey my commands.. i think because the whole soul slipping thing is affecting it" Ron called for the Lotus Blade several times.. it didn't come.."see"

The old man looked at Ron.. "Yes it is what I feared.. the Lotus Blade had chosen another one.. someone you hold dearly...did you notice anyone with strange behaivor lately?"

"Well there is KP with all the seeing and hearing things" Ron complained..

"Then she must be the one" Sensei concluded..

"how do you know?" Ron asked confused..

"The Lotus Blade gives its owner the gift of sight.. it is only a matter of time before she gains her powers" Sensei explained..

"What... no.. you can't bring her into this...its my fault all of this is happening... she doesn't have to do it" Ron was annoyed..

"It is not your or her choice Ron-san.. destiney chose you" Sensei spoke... Ron wasn't convinced.. "Come we must prepare for the attack"

"What about the training?"

"I think you learned enough".. they left the training room and went back to the planing one...

Ron entered and found the men siting on the table along with Sally and her father..."So when do we attack?"

"now" the man responded..

"Cool.. what do i do?" Ron asked again...

"The only thing holding us back from saving the oracle is an unholy shield... it kills any holy creature when he touches it...and since you posses dark powers.. you will pass unharmed through it" the man explained...

"And?" Ron asked..

"There is a creature on the other side of the barrier... it is very strong... it is holding our oracle hostage.. you must kill it.. it won't be easy.. when you kill it the barrier will disappear and we will attack the evil settlement.."

"but i thought the evil settlement will make them more powerful" Ron raised an eyebrow..

"it will death angel.. and it will weeken us... but we must destroy the settlement or our city will perish" the man explained..

"oh... then i will attack with you" Ron offered his assistance.

"no Ron-san.. the evil settlement will not only magnify your powers but will also magnify the phase of your soul slipping away" Sensei interfered..

"Hell no Sensei.. i am not going to watch all of you here die because iam too scared to attacked.. I am attacking and i will hold on... if i don't then make it then kill me.. heck you will even be doing me a favour" Ron argued...

"Very well" the man spoke..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter was completely of the story.. but it is important that Ron meets the oracle... R&R


	11. The rescue part three

chapter 11:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was preparing for battle.. the man had offered him a normal sword since he can't use the Lotus Blade any more..after putting on a black armour that Sally told him that it possesed evil powers... he shelthed his sword and got out where the army was waiting for him...the man approached him..."We must attack now.. we don't have the time" the man reminded Ron...Ron nodded..

"Ok" the army started marching towards the evil settlement..

Back to Kim,( note every thing that is happening now is during the fight between Ron and the evil settlement)

She was having a nightmare... evil shadows were engulfing her...then with a spark of white light... the shadows desappeared and instead there was a white glowing figure...Kim was stunned... the figure spoke.. "Awaken.. your destiney awaits you".. then Kim woke up.. she sat up in her bed with a rush... she noticed that there was something glowing next to her... she looked at it and her eyes widened... it was the Lotus Blade... she slowly approached it.. she touched it and felt the energy run through her veins...she removed all the attachments to her body and stood on her feet... she lost balance for a minute but she regained it... she put on some mission cloth that she always kept in her mother's hospital just in case...Kim left the blade on the bed and was going out side... when the blade levitated and was now infront of her in mid air... Kim didn't know what the hell was going on...she caught the blade... it shape shifted into a bracelet on her hand... the bracelet started glowing...she got out of bed and went out side... what she saw shocked her... there was an army of black wearing men with machine guns aimed at the doctors...

"All on the floor" one of the gunmen yelled.. then he noticed Kim..."You too.. NOW!"... Kim didn't know what to do but comply..Kim went on the ground... the gunman appraoched and looked at the bracelet...he approached his radio... "We got her"..

"her?" a sound asked back..

"Yes she has the bracelet" the gunman responded...

"Bring her and every one.. execute anyone who disobeys" the voice spoke again..

"Very well" the gunman responded... "every one move now" he yelled.. all the doctors and Kim went outside the hospital...

Back to Ron,(note the things that are mentioned here happened when the hospital was attacked)

Ron was infront of the entire army... infront of him was a black barrier with a giant creature behind it...Ron looked back.. the man nodded...Ron gave out a breath... he slowly touched the barrier .. nothing happened.. he relaxed and entered it... now he was facing the creature alone.. the creature growled at Ron.. Ron wasn't affected... he ran and hit the creature in the face sending its gigantic body in the air atleast thirty feet... Ron's hair was black now... he felt it being very hard staying in control... his eyes were getting blury.. but then he felt something wrong...'Kim'...his sight was clear again... he ran at the creature and jumped... Ron landed on its face and burried his blade into the creatures eye.. the creature shook his head trying to get Ron off.. it worked.. Ron was sent to the ground... the creature approached for the kill... Ron jumped out of the way.. he caught the creatures leg and swinged it in the air... he jumped and broke its neck in mid-air... Ron landed on his knees and the creature fell lifeless to the ground.. the barrier cleared...Ron looked back at the army... he nodded... they went for him... "Iam alright"

"are you sure?" Sally asked...

"You should go back" the man adviced..

"No you are too volnurable here.. i'll cover you" Ron spoke..

"Why?" another man asked...

"I have a few questions for the oracle" Ron turned around and charged.. the army soon charged behind him... they faced thousands of hell hounds.. Ron's blade glowed black as dark energy ran through it... with a wave of his sword.. half the hounds lay on the ground dead... Ron continued through the dead bodies on the ground.. the army took care of the wounded... Ron jumped in the air... and landed in the middle of the other half of the hell hound's army.. he burried his blade to the ground... dark energy exploded from Ron as the hounds were incenerated... when the entire settlement was destroyed.. Ron fell unconcious... the man approached him..

"Death angel are you alright?" he asked...Ron slowly opened his eyes...

"I.. can't.. control.. it.." Ron was muttering words.. the man motioned for three men...

"Get him out of here.. we'll take care of the rest".. the men nodded and left with Ron..

Ron woke up about fifteen minutes later...he was back in the nature.. he opened his eyes... he felt a lot better.. he stood up..."What happened?"

The man approached him.. "You defeated the entire army by yourself... thanks to you no lives were lost".. the man smiled..

"The oracle?" Ron asked..

"She is safe.. and as a reward for your services.. she agreed to anwser one of your questions.. so choose wisely" the man annoucned..

"Where is she?" Ron asked again..

"I am here death angel" a white figure entered the room... "You have one question.. what is it?"

Ron thought for a minute..."While i was fighting.. i felt something wrong with Kim... what is it?"

"Are you sure that is your question.. don't you want to know about your destiney?" the oracle asked..

"Without Kim there is no destiney" Ron responded..

"She was kidnapped along with every one in the hospital bydeath angels" the oracle responded..

"Death angels?" Ron asked..

"I am sorry.. your question has already been asked" the oracle disappeared...

Ron looked at the man.. "You never told me that there are more"

"They are countless death angel.. but they do not posses your power... you are a renegade.. that makes you different from them" the man responded...

"Well we need to free Kim and the others" Ron stood up... no one in the room replied...

"We cannot help the mortals" one of them spoke..

"What do you mean you can't?.. I helped you didnt' I?" Ron was getting frustrated..

"You are not a mortal anymore" the man responded...

"Screw it... so you are not going to help me?" Ron asked...

"We can't" the man responded..

"Then get me back" Ron stood up and backed away from the others... "Now"...

"Very well" a protal appeared next to Ron... Ron gave them all a glare mixed with disgust and disappointment... Ron entered the portal and reappeared from where he had left in the first place...Ron ran for Kim's room... there was no one there.. the hospital was deserted... Ron found the kimmunicater in Kim's room...he turned it on and Wade appeared..

"Ron the.. what happened to your hair and what are you wearing?" Wade asked surprised..

"No time.. where is Kim?" Ron asked...

"She is in the middle of the sea on a carrier... i can get you transport" Wade started typing on his key board..

"no time" Ron stood by the window..

"Ron what are you going to do?" Wade asked..

"Something that Kim shouldn't see" Ron crushed the kimmunicater in his hand... dark matter formed around him... "Something that no one should see"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R.. next chapter.. Renegade death angel


	12. The return

New chapter:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At GJ,

Dr.Directer was looking at the monitor in headquarters... "Are you sure?"..

Wade was on the monitor... "Yes.. Ron is going to attack it alone... I am afraid he is going to hurt him self.. can't you send back up?"

Will Du approached Dr.Directer "Dr.Directer"

"Not now... I already sent a couple of ships but we can't attack if Ron and the hostages were in there" Dr.Directer responded...

"Can't you send a navy team to infiltrate the ship?" Wade asked again...

"DR.DIRECTER" Will yelled..

"WHAT?" Dr.Directer snapped...

"Stoppable was here" he explained..

"What?" Dr.Directer and Wade asked in unision...

"He took a full body armour, M16 and an F16 air plane" Will explained..

"How did you allow him to do that?" Dr.Directer snapped..

"We didn't... our securit cameras didn't even notice him getting them" Will defended him self...

"Can you start a connection?" Dr.Directer asked Wade.

"Ofcourse" Wade raised an eyebrow...

"Base to Ron.. can you hear me?" Dr.Directer asked..

"I am here" Ron's voice could be heard by the radio...

"Ron what the hell are you doing?" Wade started typing furiously on his keyboard... "Yourlanding onit?"

"Are you nuts... there areenemies on board" Will interjected...

"I am well aware of that" Ron responded... "And i am not going to land on it... I am going to land on your ships.. you ahve a small carrier their right?"

"How will you tell the difference?" Dr.Directer asked.

"Lets just say I havea sixth sense... over and out" Ron shot the radio...

"Damn that boy can get on my nerves... prepare the board teams" Dr.Directer orded Will Du.. he nodded...

At Ron,

His plane hovered over the mini-carrier... he stepped out and guns were pointed at him.. "Easy boys.. I don't want to hurt any of you.. I am hee to get my family out"

"And you are?" their leader asked..

"Ron Stoppable... or Kim's side kick...is that where they are?" Ron pointed at the carrier about a mile away...

"Yes.. we haven't started a ship battle because we might kill some of the hostages" the leader responded..

"How nobel.. how long will it take you to reach them?" Ron turned back to the leader...

"We can't go on water so we will have to go under.. it will take us about fifteen minutes" the team loaded their weapons...

"Too long.. stay here... I'll take care of this.. prepare incase of wounded" Ron started walking to the other side of the carrier..

"What the hell are you doing?" the leader raised an eyebrow..Ron ignored his question... he ran... and jumped... he went atleast half a mile in the air... and landed on the carrier... "What the hell?" their eyes widened...

"Sir should we attack?" a soldier appraoched..

"No.. I think we should listen to his advice... prepare for wounded..." he ordered.. his team saluted and left...

At Kim,

She and all the docters were in a giant hall... atleast thirty gunmen were pointed their guns at them... Kim's mom appraoched Kim.."Are you alright?".. Kim was still hurt and sweting a bit.. she smiled and looked at her mother...

"Yeh I am fine mom".. a soldier approached them...

"No talking" the soldier was raising his hand to hit Kim.. but another hand caught it...

"Now thats no way to treat our guest is it?" the man looked at the soldier..

"No sir" the soldier retreated to the others..

"I apologize for my men's... behavior.. but relax... every thing will be fine when deliver you to our leader" the man turned around..

"Whats so important in me?" Kim asked..The man turned around and looked at her bracelet...

"You are the chosen one are you not?" the man caught the bracelet and looked at Kim...

"Chosen what?" Kim asked confused...

"I feel sorry for you... I mean not one guardian has come to protect you"... then half the doctor staff looked at him..sounds were heard in the next room... "Or maybe I was wrong"..the door of the hall was busted wide open when a body with a broken neck was thrown..."Prepare to fire"..then Ron entered...

"Ron?" Kim asked with a mixture of confusement and happiness...

"You are not a guardian you are a mere mortal.." he started to laugh..." I do not sense any holy power coming from you"

"Lets just say I am not holy" Ron responded in a smirk...

"Open fire".. the men opened fire... Ron put his hand infront of him... the bullets stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.. every one looked at Ron shocked.. "Its the Renegade... attack!".. all the men drew swords and attacked Ron...Ron ran for them and kicked one of them with a butterfly kick sending him to the other side of the room with a broken neck.. he dodged a kick... jumped over a slash...Ron jumped and landed behind every one... he reloaded his M16...

"Bye bye" Ron opened fire and the soldiers fell dead... only the man remained.. Ron threw his weapon to the ground.. he approached the leader.. he held him with one hand... "Where are the death angels?"..

"You think I will tell you... screw you"the man laughed...Ron's fist tightened on the mans neck.. then he realized that Kim and the others are looking... he gave out a breath and threw him to the ground...he approached Kim...

"Ron what the hell is going on?" she asked worried...

"Long story I'll explain it when we get home.." Ron looked at the staff... "You may go".. ten doctors stood up...every one looked at them raising an eyebrow.. then with a white blur..there cloth turned into armours.. they disappeared into protals...

"What are they?" Kim's mom asked..

"Guardians... lets go" Ron untied all of them..

"Where?" Kim asked...

"The navy is waiting for us o..." Ron stopped asa red alarm started glowing...he looked at the man on the ground he had pushed a button...

"I'll see you in hell" the man died frompill he took...Then hundreds of sodiers burst through the door...

"Crap" Ron spoke in anger... black shadows appeared on his hands... he ran and hit he ground... a shockwave caught the solders and sent them to the walls and windows..they were either killed or unconcious.. "Come on we don't have time"...every one shook their head and followed Ron... they were on the deck when the ship started to self destruct... the nearest ship wasa mile away..

"Now what?" one of the doctors spoke...

Ron looked around for a life bought... he found one.. "hop on"

"Are you kidding we can't make it with that" Kim argued..

"Just do it" Ron yelled as explosions were heard...every one got on the boat...they started the motor... the boat was moving but wouldn't make it in time...they were about a hundred meters when the ship finally exploded.. Ron's eyes snapped open.. he turned around and saw a large piece of debree going for the escape bought.. he hit it with all his strength... it shattered but Ron was sent to the water.. he was unconcious and drowning...

"RON!" Kim jumped behidn him... she slowly approached him... she ignored the bubles of water around his body... she caught him and raised him to the surface.. they put him on the bought..she checked his chest.. he wasn't breathing... she performed CPR..."Come on".. 1..2..3...breath...1...2...3...breath... it worked Ron spat out water and started to breath...Kim hugged him...Ron was too stunned to know what was going on.. he hugged her back... After they reached shore...they were walking towards Kim's house.. they were in the middle of Middleton when a giant portal appeared infront of them... and Monkey Fist's laugher could be heard through it...

"I am back.. hahahaha" hundred of creatures stepped out of the portal... no one could see them but Ron... and Kim?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will they win?... will Monkey Fist be victorious? .. will I ever get a social life?.. R&R


	13. First loss

New chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one just stopped in their tracks and stared at the portal.. Ron looked at them.." Can you see it?" he asked in disbelief...

"Yeh... what the hell is it?" Kim's mom asked...

"Hellish portal" Ron let go of Kim and he faced the creatures..

"WHAT!" Kim yelled..

"Kim I need you to protect them" Ron asked..

"I can't..." she looked at the creatures.. "I can't"

"Use the Lotus Blade" Ron pointed at her bracelet.. it was glowing white and pointing at the creatures..

"But only you can use i.." she stopped on the blade materialized in her hands..

"It has chosen you.. my time was over... now protect them" Ron's bracelet turned into a black sword... Ron caught it and felt dark energy travel through his veins...the blackness of his hair intensified... Ron looked back at the stunned Kim.. "Get them out of here.. I'll hold them back"

"Ron I am not leaving you to die here" Kim yelled...

"Kim.." Ron hugged her... "If you care for me... get them out of here... its not after them or you.. its after me.."

"What is not after us?" Kim's mother asked...

Ron looked at her.. "Death".. every one gasped.. "NOW GO!" Ron yelled as dark energy started escaping his body.. Ron turned his back to the shocked Kim.. he faced the creatures... the hell hounds were the first to attack.. Ron ran... his blade sparked black... he jumped and cut the hound in half... he continued his way through them... a hound hit him and sent him through three buildings.."Well they are stronger now" Ron spoke us he got out of the rubble... he ran back there... and slashed through the hound... a black bolt from the portal hit him and sent him all the way back to Kim... he got up... "Damn"

"Hahaha.. dead or alive Stoppable... you will never be a match for me" Monkey Fist exited the portal and stunned Kim..

"F...Fist.. but Ron... killed him" Kim muttered... Ron got up and could barely stand on his legs... he faced Monkey Fist...

"Prepare to die" Monkey Fist charged... resisting his injuries Ron charged as well... a wild fight erupted.. Ron holding his black blade and Monkey Fist holding a red one... Ron missed and Monkey Fist slashed him... Ron fell to the ground... Monkey Fist held Ron from his neck.. "This ends now"

"NOOO!" Kim yelled as a white beam emmited from her body and hit Monkey Fist sending him to the ground... Ron was affected as well and the shockwave sent him to a building wall...

"hehehe.." Monkey Fist got up and laughed... "The cheerleader has been chosen too.. how lovely" Monkey Fist's eyes were now red... but before he could continue.. another portal opened behind Ron... Sally got out of it...

"Surrender Fist" she yelled.. Monkey Fist laughed as a hell hound tried to attack her... she raised her hand and the hound caught on fire in mid air..

"Spell caster?" Monkey Fist was shocked...

"Yes" Sally smiled as white shades formed one her hands... she looked at the shocked doctors and Kim... and back to Ron... "COME!" she yelled.. the doctors ignored there shock and ran for her... when they were all near Sally... a portal appeared under them and they fell into it.. the emmerged back at the nature...

"Sally.." Kim got up... "what the hell is going on?"

Sally looked at her nervous... "My father will explain it to you.." she looked back at the bruised Ron... "We better get him attention"..

Back to Middleton,

Monkey Fist destroyed a car out of anger... "If I can't get him to hell..." a smirk appeared on his face.. "Then I will get hell here"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
